Step-Brother
by Silverlumos1
Summary: My step-brother, Eric, and I are living under one filthy, rich, and confusing house. Abnegation girl moves into a Dauntless family. Eric x Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Step Brother

Tris POV:

"Mom, why are we moving into their house? I'm a girl, we have more things to move. Besides, Marc has one son and from what I've heard he's barely even home. We had a huge house with dad, why couldn't we all just move in there?" I whine continuously to my mother who is currently rolling her eyes at me as she drives our family vehicle.

"Because, honey, your dad wanted to sell the house and Marc's family home is quite lovely. I think you're going to love it. They even have a pool..." She says trying to convince me to see her side. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing will make me want to actually be there. I've been uprooted from where I grew up. And is it even legal for Abnegation families to move into a Dauntless home?!" I ask waiting for an answer. I hear my mother sigh.

"Yes. For the tenth time, Tris. It's perfectly legal. We are transferring factions and you should know by now that we will not be abnegation as soon as we cross the faction borders. Your step father and I have done all the proper paperwork and all the necessities that went with it. Will giving you my credit card and going shopping for a whole new wardrobe make you happy?" She says trying to butter me. I hate that it's working.

"One, I hate hearing the words 'step father' and two, I will most definitely take your card and shop till I drop" I say laughing. My mother laughs with me.

"I promise, Tris. Everything happens for a reason. You'll make new friends and maybe even get along with your new brother" she says.

"I have a brother, Mother. He got lucky and gets to stay in Abnegation. And I have perfectly nice friends who I suddenly don't get to see anymore just by the way" I say to her.

"Okay, listen up kiddo. I'm going to be very clear on this and honest. You had one friend who treated you like crap and used you. We both know this. And two, the boy you had a crush on fell in love with your best friend. And you've been in a depressed mood for months now. That is why you are coming and not Caleb. Honey, you and I are so much alike. I know you are smart and brave and will be able to make so many better friends here and maybe find someone who you can actually connect here with. Please at least give it a chance. People here are much different. Just keep an open mind and give it a chance. If you don't like it, you have another year before you get to do the ceremony and choose what you want to do." She says, her eyes begging for me to understand. My arms are crossed as I think about what she says and stare at her in the mirror pondering whether I want to be a brat about this or understanding.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll do it for you." I finally say.

"Do it for us, Tris" My mother says smiling. I smile back at her. Both of us understanding one another.

An hour later we finally arrive at a huge house in a nice neighborhood. I sit up more in my seat and look out the window and observe the entire scene. I can't believe this is where the Coultor's live. Holy shit they are rich. I know Marc is leader in Dauntless but I didn't know they made that much money. My father, Andrew, is also a leader but in Abnegation I guess they don't make near as much being selfless as all. As we stop in the long drive away, we park in front of the house and I unbuckley my seat. My mother gets our first and is greeted by the door opening. I open the door thinking it's Andrew but I see a blonde girl walking quite fast out of the place. I didn't know they had a daughter. She had on a black leather skirt and a tight red shirt and black high heels. Great, now I have to deal with hoebag-magoo. It almost looked like she was doing the walk of shame.

I look at my mother and she shrugs. Now I am so confused.

"Who was that?" I ask her.

"Probably Eric's flavor of the week, as Marc says" my mother explains. Ugh, gross. Instantly feels nauseous to my stomach. Great, now I have to deal with this crap. At least Caleb was a gentlemen and had manners around women. I wonder who this famous step-brother is.

My mother grabs her bag and I grab mine. I brush the wrinkles out of my dress and push my hair back so I look somewhat appealing. I follow my mother up to the door. She looks like shes trying to decide ifs he wants to knock or just go in. She opens the door slowly and peaks her head in and then follows in all the way.

"Nat, honey, I am so glad you made it. How was the drive?" Marc appears with open arms to my mother. I've only met Marc once and from that meeting he was nice and courteous. Very different from my dad, he's more rugged and is twice my dad's size. Marc being one of the top leaders in Dauntless, he has to stay in shape for whatever there is to come. I remember the dinner my mother took Caleb and I too. He was quite the charmer and could tell he was trying very hard to impress Caleb and I. So we got to hear all about his career and what he does to prepare for that. He never really talked about anything else like his son or personal life. The only thing personal that was given was him sneaking kisses to my mother when he thought we weren't looking. I could have thrown up right then and there.

"It was great, we got everything packed in our car and got here in less than in hour. Is your son here? I wanted to introduce him to Beatrice" she says holding his hand.

"I think he's still asleep but he should be up soon enough. Would you two ladies like breakfast?" Marc asks.

"No, I'm good. I think I'm going to do some shopping. Mom you mind if I use the car for a bit?" I ask

"Go ahead honey, buy yourself some breakfast while you are out" she says digging out her wallet from her new bag. Marc thought my mom could have used a bigger and nicer bag. He bought her that a few weeks ago when she agreed to move in with him. It screamed dauntless. It was so weird seeing her with it.

"Thanks, um, would you mind actually showing me where my room is? I'd like to put my things in their real quick. If you don't mind, Marc." I say looking at him.

"Of course! Let me grab the things from the car while you ladies sit. I will be right back" he says, and kisses my mother on the cheek.

"He seems to be in a good mood" I say as I sit on the couch.

"He's excited. He's waited for this day for a long time. For his home to be complete, as he says" she says.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Prior family." My mother and I turn around and see a tall blonde with big arms moving towards us. I stand up without taking my eyes off of it. Instantly, we both notice he isn't wearing a shirt and only plaid pajama pants. My mother, being modest, turns her head in shock. But me, I stay there like a dummy with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm Bea-…. Tris. Call me, Tris". I say to him.

"I'm going to go find your father to see if he needs any help. It's good to see you Eric" my mother says while patting him on the shoulder, leaving me with the god.

We stand there in silence. I bite my lip looking anywhere but at him. I can feel his eyes till on me.

"So who was the blonde bimbo who left this morning" I finally ask, still not looking at him.

"My ride for the night." He says smirking at me. I roll my eyes not knowing if it was some sick joke or if he was being serious. I ignore it and assume he's just being disgusting. We both turn our heads to the door and see our parents walk into the house.

"Oh good, you are awake! You finally met each other I see. Tris is going to the mall, Eric. Would you mind showing her around for me? I would really appreciate it." Marc says.

"As long as I get to ride with her" he winks at me. I roll my eyes. Pig. I have a pig for a step-brother now. Oh, how I wish I appreciated Caleb more.

"Mom, would you mind showing me my room now." I say changing the subject.

"Sure honey, Ill grab your things" she says picking up a box of everything I brought. I follow my mom upstairs and walk down a long hallway. We stop at the end and she opens the door on the far left.

"This is your room, Eric's is just across from yours. Our room is downstairs. Marc said as teenagers you guys ought to have more privacy. And really, I couldn't argue where your bedroom is. Did you know there are five bedrooms in this house? Apparently, one of them is a gym and another is library. How crazy is that?" she says.

"So crazy, mother." I say bored.

"Marc said you can decorate it however you'd like. If you need anything he said to not be afraid to ask him." She says and kisses me on the forehead. We smile at each other and she walks out the door and closes it. I fall back onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling. What am I getting into?


	2. Chapter 2

Step-Brother Chapter 2

I drive to the mall by myself in our old family vehicle. Now it belongs to me and my mother after my parents divorced. I have about a year until I turn eighteen and a little over a year till the choosing ceremony. I'll enter society as a full grown working adult after I choose where I want to be for the rest of my life. It's not really fair. I'm young and still have no idea what or who I want to be. I grew up Abnegation, a simple life and now am finishing out my childhood as a Dauntless. And then I could go anywhere I want to be. Be whoever I want to be. I let my mind wander away from my curiosity and questions as I pull up to the mall. Everyone who goes to this mall is Dauntless. Abnegation aren't really allowed here all the time and Amity don't go to the mall and then Erudite, well, they have things shipped to them. They don't really think it's logical to spend time in a crowded mall when they can just order from online and have it shipped to their homes. Which makes sense but I think they are really afraid of the dauntless. But me, I wasn't really afraid. And if I felt intimidated I would just keep my eyes down and keep walking. I was on a mission to find new clothing in my new faction. So of course I will stand out and get looks. Abnegation are allowed to shop here but only for gifts. We don't really go often unless it's someone's birthday or it's a holiday.

I lock the vehicle and head towards the opening of the mall. One, two, three…. Yup, there's at least ten people staring already and I haven't even made it in to the mall. Wonderful….

I begin searching for new clothing in a couple stores. I find some black leather skinny pants, leather jacket, some black shirts and tanks. After finding all my outfits, I head to the food court to grab something to eat for breakfast. I find a seat to eat and a tall man with dark hair, short stature but with big muscles heads toward my table with a big smile.

"Hey, you must be the new family transfer I heard about" he says

"Yeah…. That'd be me. I'm Tris" I say

"Well, welcome to Dauntless. I'm Uriah." He says holding his hand out

"Thanks, you're actually the first person to welcome me. Nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Shopping for new clothes?" he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I laugh

"I'm transferring in a year. When I heard you were in my year I knew I had to come meet you" he says excitedly.

"Wow, that's great. Wait, how did you know I was transferring here today?" I ask confused

"I know some people, they told me a few days ago you would be transferring today. And I happen to be here at the mall. Plus, I kind of guessed you would have needed new clothes anyway. I swear I'm not stalking you" He says shrugging. I laugh at his comment.

"I definitely don't blend in. But soon I will." I say

"Why don't you go and change into something. You might feel less awkward. I can wait here if you'd like?" he asks. I hesitate to answer back, but something about him makes me feel like I can trust him.

"Okay, sure. That's a good idea actually. I feel like someone's constantly staring at me" I say getting up.

"Go Go. I'll be here." He says smiling. I grab a bag of clothing and head towards the restrooms. I take all my clothing off and let my hair down. Once I do that, I put on my new dauntless clothing. Black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black long sleeved shirt. I stuff all my abnegation now in the empty bag and walk out of the stall. I instantly see my reflection and feel shocked at my now sexier appearance. Holy cow. Who knew I could look like this? I smiled at myself in my reflection and look down at my bag that has my old abnegation clothing in it. I start to feel sentimental but make a quick choice and discard it all in the trash.

I walk out of the bathroom and wobble in the heeled boots I have on. Woah. This is definitely new. I start to get the hang of it and walk towards Uriah. He whistles at me as I get closers and I couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, you really do fit in now. It's actually quite stunning. You were beautiful before but now…" he says shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I clean up well. Thanks." I say still blushing and smiling.

"I should really get going, it was really nice to meet you, Tris." He says standing up.

"You too, Uriah." I smile and watch him walk towards a big family and leave.

I drive home with all my new outfits and wonder what Eric is up to. My mother never told me much about him just that he helped his father out with leader work. But that was it. I pull into the driveway and park the vehicle.

I walk inside with my bags and see no one about. I wonder if they all left.

I go upstairs to my bedroom and see that Eric's door is closed but I heard music so must be home. I walk into my bedroom and place the bags onto my bed and sit.

"Woah, that was quick. Went over to the dark side in under an hour. I'm impressed." I hear Eric say at my doorway. I look up and see him with his shirt on and pants hung low.

"Thanks, I think?" I say to him

"It's a compliment, Tris" he whispers. He walks over to the bed and puts both hands on each side of me and now our faces are just a mere inches apart.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask annoyed.

"I just wanted to go over some rules in the house with you, if you don't mind." He says smirking.

"Rules?" I ask

"Rules. Yes. I'm sure you are well aware of them since you are from Abnegation. You all had lots of rules there I assume" he says.

"I'll listen to your rules but I can't promise I will follow them" I say stubbornly.

"Oooh, a bad girl. Maybe you do have some dauntless in you after all. But let me clear up a few things. One, you are not my sister. Two, you stay out of my bedroom. Three, you will not ever be a cockblock to me and get in the way of any dates I have." He says seriously

"Dates? More like gross sleepovers." I say under my breath.

"I won't apologize. It's my business. Who I do or don't do isn't your business." He says standing up.

"Oh my god, are you done yet? You are acting like I'm some stupid twelve year old. I'll be eighteen in a year." I say annoyed.

"Really? Well I guess we are closer in age then I thought. Rules still apply, they are actually even more serious now that you may risk getting in my way of any girl who wants me" he says

"Oh gross, can you just get out of here already. You are one step away from getting literally kicked out of here" I say angrily. He laughs and turns away.

"But seriously, you do look kind of hot in those new clothes." He winks and shuts the door. I throw a bag at the door disgusted at him. If he wasn't such a disgusting dog I would actually find him attractive. I literally shake my body in disgust of the thought and try to rid it out of my head. I promised myself right then and there, that I will never use the word attractive and step brother in the same sentence. Ever.

I had hoped.

The next week went by so quickly. Eric attended regular schooling while I finished homeschooling with my mother. Which was beginning to start a family fight with Marc. He wanted me to attend normal schooling and not continue my abnegation teachings. My mother and he had their first biggest fight in this house about it.

"Mom, I don't mind going. Eric will be there with me and it's just for a year. It can't be so bad. It might be good for me" I say trying to calm my mother. Even though I really do not want to hang around Eric at all or be seen with him. I don't need a bad reputation on my first day of schooling.

"Are you sure, Tris? I don't want to send you into something you couldn't handle." She says

"Mom, it could be much worse. I think Marc is right. I think it'll be good for me and my future. I'm dauntless now. I may as well act like it" I say. My mother pursed her lips. She hated when I reminded her that we were no longer Abnegation. It's not that she hated the dauntless she was just comfortable with me being an abnegation girl.

"Fine, we'll go after the school day ends today and I'll sign you up" she says

"See darling, I told you it would all be okay. I'll see if Eric can take her to and from school too. It'll all work out." He says hugging her.

When Eric got home, my mother and I were getting ready to head to the school.

"Eric, your- Natalie, is going up to the school to sign Tris up for her final year of school. She will be graduating in the same class as you. Isn't that great? I was wondering though, could you take her to and from school? It'd be a big help, son." Marc says to Eric.

"Why can't she drive herself?" Eric says annoyed.

"Its fine, I can walk. Solved." I say annoyed and rolling my eyes. I start to head towards the door and Eric stops me and grabs my arm without looking at me.

"Okay, ill drive you but you don't get to mess with my music or company in the car. Got it?" he says

"More rules? I'd rather walk." I said rolling my eyes.

"You aren't walking, it's not safe for some goody girl like yourself" he says still holding my arm.

"Goody girl? Are you kidding me?" I say astounded. I unhinge his hand on my arm and open the front door ready to leave.

"Alright guys, let's just get on with our day. Please?" Marc says calmly.

"Let's get going honey, we need to get there before the office closes" my mom says.

My mother and I arrive at the high school and pull up closest to where the office is. The school is pretty much deserted except for a few teachers and office receptionists finishing up.

"Let's get this over with." I say

"Aren't you nervous? This is the first time you will be attending public schooling and not to mention in a complete different faction. The kids may be more aggressive here." My mother says worried.

"Mom, its fine. It's less than a year of schooling. I'm sure it'll be fine. Max is one of the leaders. I'm sure they don't want to mess with the step daughter of a leader. And then there's Eric who does leader in training classes. I'm sure I will be well protected. Let's try a drill, you stay here while I go in there. Loosen up the cord some mom." I say to her

"mmhm, I see what you're doing. Trying to get rid of me. Are you embarrassed of me, honey?" she asks

"Of course not mom. I'm proud of where I come from. Lets just get this over with" I say shutting the car door. We walk into the office and my mom speaks to them first about enrolling and setting up classes for me. I sit and look around the office waiting for her to let me know what I need to do. My mom comes back with a clipboard and things for me to sign and soon enough they hand me my schedule. I look it over as we leave the office and I read:

1st Period- American History

2nd Period- Astronomy

3rd Period- Reading

4th Period- Leader in Training

Woah, wait, what?!


	3. Chapter 3

Step-Brother 3

A/n: This isn't edited so I apologize in advance. The characters are a little AU, especially Tris. I wanted her to be strong even when she was in Abnegation and be this bad-ass warrior woman with some tricks up her sleeve to make things interesting. Please enjoy this next chapter and review!

"Why am I being put in your husband's class? If you can call it a class… Do you know what this means?" I throw my hands up and throw the paper away from myself and into the backseat. "It'll be me and my awful new step brother in the same class…". We just left the school and in a hurry I might say. I was put into four classes to finish my schooling and one of them is an extracurricular class, Leader in Training and is only taught by the current leader. Who happens to be my step father…

"Honey, you have to realize that you are his family now. And he takes it very seriously. He sees you as someone who is important and can leave his legacy behind. I didn't know that meant putting you in this class but I know his intentions are good. Just trust me, I trust him Beatrice. It's not that bad, you're being overdramatic" My mom gently says.

"But this isn't fair. I'm the new girl and I don't want any more attention on me. " I whine even more.

"Look at it this way. If anyone try's to pick on you, they won't get any further then your step brother. And nobody will want to mess with the leaders daughter" she says.

"Step-daughter." I quickly add. "And you don't know that. I will be an easy target for everyone. You don't know these people, mom. And secondly, Eric isn't going to protect me. I can already tell you he's going to stay away from me as much as possible" I say.

"Let's just let this topic rest and move onto other things. How was your trip to the mall?" she asks changing the topic.

"Surprisingly okay. I wasn't ganged up and put into a corner if that's what you're asking. I actually met someone nice. His names Uriah. He said he was expecting my arrival and someone told him I was coming" I tell her.

"Well, Eric is quite popular in school. Could have been him sweetheart" my mom says turning the corner of our street.

"Of course he is" I mutter to myself.

We pull up to the house and find myself in the kitchen staring into the refrigerator. Holy cow they have a lot of food. And food I've never even seen before. I put my hair up in a ponytail and I feel someone bump into my back.

"Oh sorry…" I say putting my arms down and turning around to apologize to them

"No need to apologize, Beatrice. I just came down for a drink." He says

"Oh yeah, sure" I mumble.

"You're kind of in the way." He says and puts his hands on my waist and moves me to the side.  
"So what do you guys do here, in dauntless that is." I ask him. Let's try and play nice for a moment here. And talk about something he likes…

"Party, run, fight, and pretty much party" he says laughing.

"Right…" I say not knowing how that will go over with my mom. I can't even begin to imagine me telling her I'm going to a party.

"I'm sure you aren't going to be doing much of any of that. In less than a year you'll be right back in Abnegation, won't you Stiff?" he asks, and taking a drink of whatever was called 'Fizzy Grape Pop'. Sounded interesting though.

"Wow, nice assumption and it's not even your business, but who knows, maybe I'll like it here" I say shrugging

"I better hope you like it here. I heard you'll also be in LIT class with me. Just know it's a privilege and I take it very seriously. If you can't hang, then I suggest you find a way out of Dauntless, quickly." He says warning me. Assuming LIT was Leader in Training, and I quickly gathered it was. He walks out of the kitchen with his drink and bumps his shoulder into mine and goes right back upstairs. I can't believe he just said that to me. He doesn't know me at all. All my life, everyone has underestimated me and now more than ever I wanted to show them all. And now was my chance, now that I am dauntless.

It's Monday morning and I'm supposed to be getting up to shower and getting dressed for my first day at public school. But I'm dreading to start the day. I'm starting to regret talking my mother into letting me attend high school with people my age.

Knock Knock Knock – My eyes turn to the door suddenly distracting my thoughts. I pull the sheets up and closer to my body as I see Marcs head poke through the crack of the door.

"Morning sleepy head, just thought I'd talk to you before I headed out." He says stepping into the room

"Sure" I say sitting up in my bed

"Now today is your first day of public schooling ever, and your mom is pretty nervous. But that doesn't mean you have to be. I have eyes and ears everywhere in the school looking after you." He says

"Thanks Marc, but I think you might be underestimating my ability to stand up for myself" I say laughing

"Of course, I just don't want you going feeling like you aren't able to handle it, that's all" He says

"I'll be good, and my mother shouldn't worry. She raised me after all and I'm a lot stronger then I look. Plus I'll have Eric in one of my classes." I say

"Yes, that's right. Sorry I didn't warn you but as a daughter of a training, even if you are my step child, I consider you as a daughter. You will be taught with the other children with parents that have leaders as parents. It's a very small class, only consisting of six people. Eric of course being that one. I think it works out great, that way he can take you home after some classes." He says

"Some?" I ask

"He spends some days working out at the school gym after school so I'll be driving you home the other days" he says

"Great" I say mumbling under my breath  
"Ahh don't worry, everyone will already know who you are after today…" he says

I groan and let my head fall back onto the bed. Already frustrated that I'll be known all over the school as having a dad that's a dauntless leader and who knows what other information they will get.

"Have a good day now sweetie." He says laughing. "And remember, be Brave." he says finally walking out.

"You too…" I say annoyed

I grab my towel off my desk chair and head for the bathroom next to Eric's room and try and open the door but it's locked. I grunt and kick the door. Of course he's in their when I need to be in there. The door swings open and I see Eric in a towel that's hung low on his hips and a very wet body and a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. Oh god…

"Can I help you?" he says with the toothbrush still in his mouth

"Yeah I need the shower" I say crossing my arms tiredly.

"As you can see, it's occupied so move along" he says motioning me to move from the doorway

"Please hurry, I'd like to not be late for my first day" I say walking back to the bedroom

"Not my problem sweetheart" he says shouting from the bathroom

After waiting almost a half an hour for the bathroom door to swing open, I wait for Eric to go to his bedroom by listening. As soon as it's freed up, I run into it and shower and brush my teeth quickly.

Another thirty minutes later, I walk downstairs compleltely dressed and ready to go. I didn't see Eric in his bedroom since his door was wide open so he must be downstairs somewhere.

"Eric?" I yell

"Honey? Eric left ten minutes ago. He said you were waiting in the car." My mother walks in saying.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to be late. Would you be able to drop me off?" I ask her

"Of course honey, let me go get my keys" she says kissing me on the forehead. I grab my new purse and put the strap across me and walk towards the door and out to the car to wait for my mom. Great, today couldn't get any worse. Oh god, why did I have to go and think that? Now its definitely going to get worse.

"Ready?" my mom says unlocking the car. I just give her a look that says, 'are you kidding?'.

My mom drops me off and I walk towards my first class which luckily hasn't begun. I find a seat furthest away from the big desk in the front. I'm guessing that's the teacher's desk. I sit down and wait till the class fills and the teacher walks in. The door to the classroom is propped open so I sit and watch as kids scramble to their classrooms and that's when I see a tall blonde being pushed against the wall nearest to the door and that's when I realize Eric is kissing her and pulling her hips towards him. Instnatly I feel sick with jealousy and have to look away. Not just because I don't want to see him kissing her but because ew. Real classy Eric, real classy. I roll my eyes and adjust in my seat so that my body is facing towards the windows.

"Hey it's the new girl. Beatrice, right?" I hear a high pitched voice say walking towards me. I turn my head and realize it's the blonde girl Eric was attacking with his mouth. I nod and say "Yeah, um, it's just Tris though."

"You're gorgeous." She says and strokes a piece of my curled long hair.

"Uh, thanks" I say smiling at her

"I can't believe we have the same class together. How lucky am I?" she says sitting in the seat in front of me.

"So what are your plans for this weekend? Are you going to Uriahs party?" she asks turning around, eagerly waiting for my response.

"Uriah's party? Probably not…" I say

"Oh come on, everyone is going to be there. By the way, I'm Brooklyn" she says grinning at me.

"Nice to meet you, Brooklyn" I say to her

"Good morning class, I hope you had a… daunting weekend. Muwhaha" I hear a voice boom at the front of the class. Not what I expected from a teacher… this should be interesting. The rest of the class mumbles a 'morning'.

"Glad I have a class of vampires this morning, to wake you up I have a very special POP quiz from information you studied last year." He says raising his eyebrows expecting a reaction from the class. But it's apparently not the reaction he expected because nobody said anything.

"I was kidding, here is this year's syllabus. Please read it over with your peers. And make sure you read ALL of it. You never know when there could be a pop quiz. But first, I'd like to give a warm and chilling welcome to a new member and student here, Beatrice Prior. Where are you, Miss Prior?" he says looking about the class. I raise my hand unsure of if he wants me to stand or speak or just simply raise my hair.

"Ah yes, please stand and introduce yourself and tell us all your fears. I'm kidding, just tell us some random facts about yourself and then we can get on with the day. I'm supposed to do this." He says expecting me to reply. I stand and look about the classroom, theirs probably about fifteen students waiting for me to answer.  
"I'm Beatrice, but I go by Tris. Uh, I like spending time outdoors and reading about anything and everything, really. There's not much to know about me, I suppose" I say suddenly insecure about myself.

"Sounds wonderful, Tris. Now students, please read the syllabus and if you have any questions about lockers or your schedules now is the class period to come and see me. Not much is planned today since it is your first day back." He says clasping his hands and finally walking behind his desk and taking a seat. A locker? I guess I will have to see him but first ill read this paper over quickly.

"So about the party… you have to come!" Brooklyn says looking at me

"I can't go, my mom wouldn't allow it" I say to her

"But your new daddy will. Plus, your new brother will be there." She says trying to make a point

"We'll see" I say giving her a forced smile and trying to give the conversation a break

I quickly read over the syllabus and make my way towards the teacher's desk, I noticed his name is written on a place card that says 'Mr. DuVall'.

"Mr. DuVall? You mentioned something about lockers. Are we all supposed to have one?" I ask confused

"Yes, yes. Let me write you a pass to go to the office. It's not too far from here. And the receptionist will give you your locker number and code. All students will have one to keep your personal belongings in and books. Let me get you a book and you can take it with you to place in your new locker. Sound good?" he says getting up adjusting his glasses and walking over to a large bookcase. I nod and wait for him to return.

As I'm walking towards the office I see Eric outside a classroom door holding something to his face and soon realize theirs blood dripping down his hand.

"Eric, what happened?" I ask walking quickly towards him

"Stay out of it, Keep walking Stiff" he says to me, pretending Im not in front of him. I grab his arm that's holding his nose and yank it down to observe.

"Who did this?" I said a little more loudly

"None. Of. Your. Business. I said." He says putting emphasis on each word and yank his arm away from me.  
"Don't make me find out on my own. You'll regret it." I tell him but he just laughs at me.

"You? A stiff, sticking up for me? Please. Might as well be a fight against a rodent and a shoe." He says. I push him against the wall in frustration and walk away. Everyone will soon learn that this 'Stiff' isn't no ordinary girl. I'm so sick of people underestimating me. You know when Tinkerbell gets mad and her face turns red. That's me. Everyone underestimated her but she can still kick some ass. At least that's what I've read in a book.

Flashback – 1 year Ago

"Caleb, you've got to stop helping that poor old lady Jenny. Her grandsons are awful to you and I'm tire of seeing you come home with bruises. Which by the way, you are horrible at covering up." I tell my brother.

"Its fine, they will defect in less than a month and I won't have to see them again. They don't care about their grandmother and she needs help around the house and grocery shopping. Am I supposed to let her starve and die? They won't even care or notice" he says raising his voice slightly. He was right. Those boys would rather see their grandmother die of starvation then have to help. I already know they will be deflecting to Dauntless. To say they are brave is stupidity. What they are, are awful people and I wouldn't be surprised if they were factionless after defecting. They need to be taught a lesson that picking on an older lady, a lady at that, shouldn't be done.

"Stay here, I'm going to go talk to them" I tell my brother.

"Beatrice, you will not go to them. They will hurt you and I can't protect you. If they did this to me, I'm afraid to see what they will do to you." He says concerned. I roll my eyes at him and walk away. Little does Caleb know, is that I've been secretly building up muscles and practicing my fighting with a few boys from down the road. I walk towards the house where Jenny lives and knock on the door. I wait for it to open but I kind of knew it wouldn't so I open the door and let myself in. I look around and don't see her so she must be upstairs in bed as it is getting late.

"Hello?" I say

"Well isn't this perfect? My own little toy for the night." Someone says from the doorway.

"Please don't hurt me" I tell him but then noticing the other boy is right behind him. They walk in and walk towards me with creepy grins on their faces.

"We don't want to hurt you, no no. We're playing a game, right? Cops and robbers? Were the cops and you're the robber. And were here to arrest you" one boy says and the other one jumps behind me and grabs my wrists and forces them behind me and bends me over but I quickly maneuver my leg back and kick him where the sun don't shine. And then recover and I take a swing at the other boy in front of me and knee him in the groin next.

"Next time you mess with my brother, or anyone for that matter. It'll hurt much worse than that, you can count on that." I tell them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Step-Brother Chapter 4

Warning: Mature Scene in this Chapter

After stomping away from Eric and the mess of his bloody nose I was determined to find out a few things. Number one being, who was fighting Eric and why? And second, why was he being such an ass hole to me? The rest of my classes went by quickly. Uriah was walking with me to my next class. Luckily we had the last two classes together; he was the nicest person I have met here while in Dauntless. Were both heading towards Leadership in Training class and on the way I spotted Eric outside the hallway looking his usual pissed off self. He was leaning against the lockers listening intently to his father speak to him. Uriah and I walked up towards the door and he held it open for me to walk through first. As I nodded a 'thank you' to him I glanced to my right and caught Eric's gaze. His face showed no change in emotion but neither did mine. I wondered right then if Eric really wanted the top leadership position here in dauntless or if he was forced to by his father. But then his "pep talk" this morning seemed like he might be quite serious about it. If he wants that leadership position he really needs some maturing. A playboy who gets into trouble in school, I doubt he would make leadership.

I find a seat towards the back and watch Uriah take the seat in front of me. I set my bag down beside me and relax against the back of the chair and watch the door to see who else was in the class. Hopefully there was more because I'm going to look like an idiot for sitting way back here. But then again, I'd hope Uriah would say something to me.

I tap Uriah's shoulder to signal his attention.  
"Hey do you know what happened with Eric today?" I ask him curiously.

"I haven't heard the full story, all I heard was people were talking shit in the locker rooms and there was a fight then coach kicked him and another guy out for the period" he says

"Hm, does that happen often for him?" I ask wondering

"Not really, nobody really wants to fight Eric. So whoever got a punch in must have been pretty angry. People tend to avoid any kind of contact with him" he says but was interrupted by someone.  
"Except for the ladies… they don't go out of their way to avoid me" Eric says with a straight face.

I roll my eyes and watch them both greet each other with a handshake most guys do here in Dauntless. I look away from Eric but I still feel his eyes on me. I glance to my side and see he is indeed still staring.

"What?" I say lowly

"Nothing" he says and walks towards the front. Marc walks in with a clipboard and smiles my way. He stands at the board and begins writing:

Leadership In Training: Schedules

I wonder what that meant. I hear the last bell ring and look around and see that its just us three in the class. This is odd.

"Okay kids, I'm going to assume you all know each other so I will get straight to the meeting schedules and then you can head home or hit the gym. Your choice but choose wisely." Marc Says.

He goes on and on about what we will be going over and also field trips and work out routines. The Dauntless really like to stay in shape but I already knew that. All the guys are ripped with massive arms. And all the girls seem to be in good shape. I was never scrawny but I definitely would lose a fight in the state I'm in now. I knew I should take opportunity to hit the gym later in the week. Marc passes out a few papers basically reiterating what we talked about today and what place we will be visiting throughout this year. I noticed later in the year we will be visiting Abnegation. That should be interesting.

"Look like we are all done here. You guys are free to go" Marc says. And with that, he walks out with his clipboard and leaves us be. That was strange. I've never had a teacher who talks for half an hour and just leaves the class by themselves. But then again this class is to teach us to be leaders and have responsibility. I gather my bag and stuff the papers in my bag and swing it around my shoulder. Uriah and Eric are talking about something and I pass them to walk to the door.  
"Hey you going to that party tonight?" Uriah asks

"Um, no. I'm not much of a partier" I tell him  
"What? You're dauntless now. It's what we do" Uriah says

"She's not going" Eric decides

"What?" Uriah and I both say at the same time

"You're new to dauntless. You're not going to a huge party. It'd be like dangling fresh meat to everyone. Who knows what the girls will do to you and what the guys will try on you. I can't be bothered to watch you all night. So don't even think about it" Eric says

"First of all, I can handle myself. As I said before, I'm not as weak as you all think. And secondly, I think I've changed my mind. Pick me up tonight Uriah?" I say smiling

"Yes! I'll show you how us Dauntless party. It's going to be an amazing night" he says high fiving me. I smile at his excitement and peak at Eric's unhappy face.

"I'll see you tonight" Uriah says and leaves

"I don't see the big deal. Uriah will be with me and you shouldn't give a shit. You don't seem like the type of guy who would care anyway" I say to him  
"Me? Oh so you're going to assume I'm THAT guy. Maybe I care if something does happen to you. Your mother would be in tears for days. WEEKS even if something happen which would dampen my father's mood which would dampen my mood. As I said before. Don't get in the way and don't be a cockblock. I'll call Uriah, you're riding with me tonight" Eric says and walks away without letting me argue.  
"Of course it's always about you" I say yelling his way. He turns his head and I see his smirk. At least he heard.

"It's always about me baby" He yells back. God he's such a prick. But him calling me baby made my skin tingle. I hate that it made me feel a little giddy inside.

I decide that I wasn't interested at all going to the party. I just wanted to ruffle Eric's feathers since he thought deciding things for me were a thing now. Which they were not. But I just wasn't into going to parties. And I especially didn't want to run into another make out session. I can't imagine what Eric gets up to at parties. Maybe it's the abnegation in me but I enjoyed better things in life and being alone in my new room tonight and a book sounded mighty fine to me.

Around 7:00 PM I decided to take a hot shower and make myself some hot tea. I wanted to curl up in bed with a cuppa and a good book. Of course with my fuzzy socks on too. I set my tea on the side table and rest my head against the four pillows behind me. I hear a light knock on my door and scrunch my eyebrows and wonder who it was. Eric pokes his head through the door and instantly mimics my face.

"I thought you were coming" he says confused. He's definitely dressed up for tonight. Freshly showered and he wore his tight black jeans and all his tattoos were showing tonight. This man was about to make me melt. A small part of me instantly regretted staying home. Whoever was going to be all over him is making me already jealous. Fuck.

"Um, no, I decided to just stay in tonight. A bit tired from my first day today and all." I say looking down and trying to force a smile. Today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was actually quite proud I made it through today.

"Huh, and here I thought you were turning into a true Dauntless." He says smirking

"I am trying, I just… I'm not ready. And I don't want to force it all on me in one day. I may go to a party later in the year. But for now, I'm comfortable" I tell him. I didn't feel like bantering or yelling. I really don't want to fight with him anymore and maybe if I act normal, he will too.

"Ok whatever you say loser" he says shutting the door quickly and he was out. I roll my eyes but before I could look down at my book the door opens again and his head pops in.  
"Of course I'm kidding, don't get into too much trouble. I'll fill you in when I get back on juicy gossip. Remember, drive fast and take chances." He says winking and smiling. He shuts the door and I laugh to myself at his goofiness.

After reading a few chapters of one of the new romance books I picked up from the novel. Which by the way is insane. Dauntless libraries are way different then Abnegation. Some of the novels I saw at the library seemed really steamy and extremely sexual. The one I have been reading isn't too raunchy but it was just enough for me to rub myself through my panties just a bit. As I read the story, I thought of the main character, Sebastian, as Eric. I set my book on my night stand and turned the side lamp off and decided I really needed to cum right now before I go crazy. All I could think about was what the character was doing in the book. I thought of Eric's tongue slowly reaching the edge of my panties and his two fingers sliding my panties to my side and his tongue tracing the inside up and down slowly. As I imagined this my fingers were working its magic and I felt my toes curl and I thought of my legs draped over Eric's shoulders. God I really want him to fuck me one day. Right in this bed. I couldn't help but let all these thoughts come in when I'm close to exploding. My last thought it was did me in. I imagined his mouth right on my pussy and his lips sucking in a steady rhythm on my clit. Over and over again. I pelvis contracted as I came hard and I felt my pussy soaking wet from my cum. I rubbed it up and down and slumped into the bed and felt utterly peaceful. My step brother is going to be the death of me.


	5. Writer Update: Hiatus

Hey guys!

First of all, thank you to the person reading this and being so loyal to this story and for still loving the heck out of Eris or maybe you just fancy Jai Courtney. I for one still love both fandoms. I took a bit of a break for quite a few reasons. My baby grew into a wild toddler, i got interested in other things, lost interest in the story temporarily, and busy schedules. Lately I have been priming myself with lots of Jai Courtney, Divergent and stories pertaining to either of these to prep myself for inspiration.

Yes. I am BACK to finish what I have created and I really hope you will stick with me and complete this journey with me.

Also, thank you to those who reviewed my story. It is really appreciated and I love hearing all kinds of feedback and all your compliments. I love it all. Leave a review for me and tell me you are still reading! Be my cheerleaders as I continue writing this story!

Much love,

Shelby x


End file.
